Wrestling
by Jo. R
Summary: They should have put something on the floor. Abby/Gibbs. Written for NCIS love.


Title: Wrestling  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Spoilers: None  
For: NCIS_love, who requested Gibbs/Abby and 'concrete'.

****

They really should have put a blanket or something soft down first.

It was a stupid thought, but one that crept through her mind as soon as he rolled them over, pinning her to the floor with his superior strength.

The t-shirt she was wearing had ridden up, meaning that the bare skin of her back was pressed against the cool concrete. The contrast between the sudden cold and the warm sweat that coated her skin was at first unpleasant.

At first, but then she figured she could get used to it.

For a while, anyway.

Abby Sciuto squirmed beneath the heavy weight that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She moved her leg, heard him grunt in response. Watched as he shifted his weight, one hand resting against the floor level with her head as he tried to keep himself from squashing her.

Seeing her chance, Abby lashed out, knocking the hand away, pushing him off balance.

And successfully managed to roll them over once again.

She straddled his hips, reached for the hands he moved to push her away and pinned them above his head, pressing his knuckles into the floor, noticing with a small smile the way the sawdust particles that had once stubbornly clung to concrete was now clinging to his skin.

Hers, too, probably, but she wasn't about to take her eye off the ball - so to speak - to look.

He bucked beneath her, an expression of intense concentration on his face but Abby refused to be moved. She held herself still, forcing her body not to betray her mental commands. Her knees tightened either side of him, possibly hard enough to bruise but she was too caught up in the moment to care.

So, it seemed, was Gibbs.

****

After a few more moments, after trying to distract her and flip her, Gibbs let his head fall back against the floor. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath.

"You win, Abs," he said after another long pause, cracking one eye open to look at her.

Still, she made no move to get off him. "You admitting defeat, Gunny?"

He rolled her eyes and let his body go limp beneath her. Well, most of it. "Yeah, Abs. I am." Another pause, shorter this time. The silence was tense. "You can get off now."

"So you can trick me? Have me on my back in seconds?" Abby shook her head. "I told you, Gibbs. My brother could've been a pro-wrestler. I'm not falling for it."

Wrestling. Gibbs took a moment to remind his traitorous body that yeah, that had been what they'd been doing.

Initially, anyway. Now he was pretty sure it was some kind of foreplay he'd definitely not been planned. His body certainly seemed to think that was indeed the case.

"If I promise not to flip you or pin you, will you let me up?" He gave her a moment to answer, fighting the urge to roll his eyes again at the look of indecision on her face. Did she know it was streaked with sawdust...? Or that her hair had escaped from the loose ponytail she'd tied it into and her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkling in a way that definitely brought to mind images he should *not* be thinking about her.

Self-defence. He'd been teaching her methods of self-defence. Then she'd mentioned something about her brother wrestling, and had boasted proudly of her ability to beat the younger Sciuto. He'd given her a look that she'd taken offence at, apparently, one that had suggested to her that he didn't believe her claim.

The next thing he knew, he was on his body, the woman who'd taken a starring role in his fantasies poised above him with a smug smile on her face he'd just *had* to wipe away.

It was either that or he'd have kissed her, and he'd been so determined not to do that.

She shifted atop of him and he squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth against an involuntary moan. She had to know what she was doing to him.

And yet she did it anyway.

With his eyes still shut, Gibbs felt her shift and thought, for a moment, that she was going to get off him. Instead, he felt her breath warm against his lips and opened his eyes to find her face an inch if not less away from his own.

"Abs...?"

"Shh." She slipped her hands from on top of his own, moving them to rest against the concrete floor of his basement either side of his head instead. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and she stared at him intently for what seemed like an age before closing the gap between them to press her mouth against his own tentatively.

Gibbs hesitated for a split-second, a hand moving to the back of her head when she started to pull away, keeping her in place as he returned her kiss. He wound his other arm around her waist and rolled her over again, slipping a knee between her legs.

After another long pause, he drew back, gazing down at her as she looped her arms around his neck. They gazed at one another for several moments before she spoke, the expression on her face belying the sparkle in her eyes.

"So if I'm ever attacked, I should kiss my attacker into submission?"

He didn't have to think about it - didn't even have to answer. The look he gave her spoke volumes. Abby dissolved into giggles beneath him and Gibbs rolled off her, drawing her close to him as he lay at her side and waited for her mirth to pass.

When it did, he moved in to kiss her again, stopping when she put a hand against his chest and pushed him away.

"Abs?"

"Can we move this somewhere else?" She asked quietly, eyes still sparkling. "Somewhere softer, warmer, not covered in sawdust and varnish stains?"

He covered the hand she'd put against his chest and kissed her lightly, a small grin on his face when he drew back. "I think that can be arranged."

Getting to his feet before reaching out a hand to help her stand, Gibbs led her up the first staircase of his house, then the second, into his bedroom where the so-called wrestling continued with abandon.

****

End.


End file.
